Strength Of Love
by browneyes99
Summary: JJ has a secret past, when a case dredges it up what will the rest of the team think?
1. Chapter 1

JJ walks into work her older sister by her side. They were disusing her date last night.

"GUMDROPS!" Penelope yells running into the bullpen.

"Hey Pen," JJ says excepting the hug.

"Hey Garcia what's up?" Emily asks.

"You had a date last night talk," Penelope demands turning to the blonde.

"Yes I did and it went well," JJ says slowly awkwardly laughing.

"That bad?" Pen asks and Emily starts to laugh.

"Really bad," Emily laughs.

"What happened?" Penelope asks.

"Um well she found out I had a kid and got up and left half way through dinner," JJ says falling into Emily's desk chair.

"Ouch that hurts," Penelope groans "Oh well she missed out on a hell of a wife,"

"She did sis and don't worry there will be more," Emily says laughing.

"I still can't believe you two are related," Penelope mumbles.

"Yeah and we don't want anyone else knowing I thought we told you that," Emily hisses looking around making sure no one is near.

"And I don't get why," Penelope cries.

"Because it's no one else's business," JJ says.

"You two suck," Penelope says as Hotch approaches.

"Guys conference room," Hoch calls walking into the round table room.

"Here we go again," Emily groans.

"It was too good to be true," JJ says referring to the week they had of no cases.

"Yup nothing lasts," Penelope says as the trio makes their way to gather with the rest of the team.

"Hey Blondie, how was the date with your hot little mama?" Morgan asks and JJ groans.

"That bad?" Rossi asks and JJ nods.

"Did you know that most first dates never make it to a second or third date?" Reid says and JJ smashes her head off the table.

"Reid I don't think you made her feel better," Emily points out.

"Sorry," Reid mumbles.

"It's ok Spence," JJ says patting his hand "Being a single mom turns most women off,"

"Ok let's get to the case," Hotch says starting the power point.

"3 women in Richmond, Ohio have been murdered in the last month," Hotch says pulling up a photo of the first victim. "Angela Morrison age 29 was killed three weeks ago. Michelle Cox age 31 was killed two weeks ago, and Amanda De' Angelo killed age 30 was killed Monday. Ashley Nelson was taken on Monday she is 28 and if he stays on schedule then we only have five days to find her,"

All had signs of sexual assault, and DNA from the murder was found on all three victims but there has been no match yet. All the women are openly gay in Michelle was in a relationship at the time of her death. All women had blonde hair and blue eyes but the unsub died their hair brown pre-mortem. They were all found with a flower carved into their lower back," Hotch finishes and Emily shots a glare at JJ before looking back at the file.

"Do the locals have any leads?" Emily asks.

"No but he's getting bolder with the first two murders they were taken on Thursday and dumped on Monday. But Amanda and Ashley were taken on Mondays after he dumped the bodies," Hotch says. "Were heading out now so grab your go bags wheels up in 20," Hotch and Rossi get up and leave the room.

"Do you want me to take Jackie?" Garcia asks JJ.

"No you had her last case she's been dying to spend time with her cousins," JJ says shooting a glance at Emily who nods.

"I have a bad feeling about this one," Morgan says.

"Me too Morgan, me too," JJ mumbles picking up her cell and exiting the room heading to call the daycare center.

"I'm going to go call Will," Emily says heading to her desk.

"I have a bad feeling about this one," Morgan says again.

"Me to my chocolate god of thunder but what are we going to do about it we can't call up the heavens and ask why," Penelope says putting her hand up in front of Reids face. "I don't want to hear anything on the impossibility of actually doing so,"

"Did either of you see the glances JJ and Emily were exchanging during the briefing?" Derek asks.

"No why?" Penelope asks.

"I don't know, but I still those two are hiding something from us," Derek says looking at Penelope.

"And I've told you I have no idea what that would be!" Garcia lies.

"Fine," Derek mumbles.

_Emily_

"Hey Will," Emily says when her husband picks up.

"Case?" Will asks.

"Yeah it's a bad one, um can you watch Jackie JJ and I want her with you so we can have Garcia at call 24/7,"

"Is it that bad?"

"Yeah 3 women dead and one missing this might be a hate crime," Emily says.

"Why are they colored?" Will asks "MARIA GET OFF THE TABLE!"

"No their gay," Emily says laughing as JJ approaches.

"Oh so being gay is funny?" JJ jokes crossing her arms over her chest.

"No Maria climbing on a table torturing Will is," Emily says and JJ laughs as well.

"Got her!" Will says.

"Good did she break anything?" Emily asks.

"Bones no, vases yes," Will says

"We need to keep her in a room where she can't get to anything breakable,"

"We do," Will says laughing.

"Sorry Will, but we need to get going," Emily says.

"Ok I love you,"

"Love you too, don't forget to pick Jackie up at 4,"

"I won't love you bye," Will says.

"Bye," Emily says hanging up.

"Come on Em," JJ says.

"I'm coming don't be so naggie," Emily jokes.

"Oh really naggie? The last time you called me that we were 12 and I kept calling you, I think you were in Egypt,"

"Yeah I was, and I sent your birthday present late so it didn't arrive on time and you were pissed,"

"I was 10 you can't blame me," JJ says laughing as they step into the elevator. Just before the door closes Hotch sticks his hand through the door opening it. Hotch and Rossi step on and see the two girls trying to contain there laughter.

"What is there a kick me sign on my back again?" Rossi jokes.

"No," JJ says

"Then what's so funny?" Hotch asks.

"Maria has found a new joy in climbing on tables and knocking the vases off," Emily says.

"How many?" Hotch asks.

"So far 5," Emily says looking to the older man who is smiling. "How much stuff did Jack break?"

"He cost me over 500 dollars in plates, glasses, vases, and tables," Hotch says.

"Tables?" JJ asks.

"He decided he wanted to throw his cars onto the top of my great grand fathers hand crafted glass table,"

"Ouch," JJ and Emily say.

"Oh yeah and add to the fact he didn't tell me and I went to place my coffee mug on it while reading the paper had to get a new rug as well," the four agents get off the elevator and head to their separate cars heading to the air strip. When they arrive they all board the plane JJ and Emily taking their usual seats away from everyone else by the bathroom and kitchen.

"We need to tell Hotch,"

"I know," JJ says wiping a few tears from her eyes.

"Do you want me to?" Emily asks.

"No I got it. If we have to divulge one of my secrets might as well keep the rest," JJ says. Once in the air the team gathers in the center to start the profile.

"So we agree white man 25-35 killing these women as a surrogate for the women he really wants," Rossi says.

"But what about dying their hair brown?" Morgan asks.

"Well I might have an answer to that," JJ says "I think I know who's committing these murders,"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HAPPY THANKSGIVING AND HANUKA TO EVERYONE! So please review and i hope you enjoy! **

"His name in Michael Morrison" JJ says putting the file down.

"JJ how do you know this?"

"When I was in my late teens I lived in Richmond, I went to High School there," JJ starts "At the time I was living with my father and my half siblings,"

"But wait why does it explain the dark hair?" Reid asks and JJ pulls out her wallet. She places a small photo if a teenage her on the table.

"When I was 15 I dyed my hair brown. Michael Morrison was my boyfriend until my senior year of high school, when I broke it off it was because I realized I was gay. He didn't take it too well. He kidnapped me and took me to his grandfather's cabin in the Hueston Woods," JJ says tears in her eyes. "During which time he raped me, torturing me, and branded me," JJ turns her back to the group and lifts the back of her shirt just enough so they can see the flower. JJ stands there for a second before running to the bathroom to lose her breakfast.

"I got her," Emily says heading after JJ.

"Hotch did you know about this?" Morgan asks pissed.

"No," Hotch says "And something like that would of definitely turned up in her file and back ground check,"

"Aaron what are we going to do we can't let her work this case,"

"I think it would be beneficial if we did have her do the press conferences and be the face of the FBI it might just draw him out,"

"But if we do then we also run the risk of him trying to go after her," Rossi points out as the TV screen comes alive.

"Hello my crime fighter's! Wait, where are JJ and Emily?" Garcia asks.

"Garcia I need you to run the name Michael Morrison," Hotch says.

"Ok running it now," Garcia says her fingers flying across the key board. "Ok he has a closed juvenile case record,"

"Well unseal it baby girl," Morgan says.

"I can't!" Garcia groans. "Every time I try I get shut out. No, no, no, no, no, no, no! I have to unseal this! Why can't I get into this file?"

"Hey Garcia calm down it's ok," Morgan says.

"NO ITS NOT I CAN GET INTO ANYTHING!" Garcia yells.

"Garcia I have another search for you to run," Hotch says hating that they have to dig into their team mates past.

"What is it," Garcia snaps "Sorry I'm frustrated I can't get into this stupid thing. What do you need mister straight face,"

"Mister straight face, you know what never mind. I need you to cross Morrison with JJ's past,"

"Ok Morrison with J- what wait why am I cross referencing JJ with the suspect?!" Garcia yells as JJ and Emily return from the bathroom.

_JJ and Emily_

As JJ runs to the bathroom losing what was left in her stomach from breakfast. She feels someone pulling her hair back out of her face and a hand rubbing her back slowly as she expels the contents of her stomach.

"It's ok JJ," Emily whispers.

"How Em, really, how is this going to work out?" JJ asks. "We are going to get to Richmond and the teams going to find out about us. They're going to hear all the rumors about how I was asking for it and how daddy paid to cover it all up,"

"No their not because for one you look different, you're not the same person as you were then," Emily says.

"But you look the same," JJ points out.

"Yeah but the last time I was in Richmond I was what in my junior year of high school and had that gothic look going," Emily points out.

"Oh my god, I remember your face when Pen found that pick from your senior year. I can't believe Elizabeth let you out of the house like that much less have photo graphic proof of it. Isn't that why she pulled you from Dads house?"

"Yeah she felt as though I was running wild and was not getting a proper education," Emily says in a snooty voice laughing.

"Oh my god well she was correct we weren't exactly the best behaved kids and I do remember getting arrested once or twice at a party for one of your boyfriends," JJ says laughing.

"Well it seems like you're feeling better," Emily says as she helps JJ stand up and stands back as she rinses her mouth.

"Yeah I think the initial shock of all this is gone," JJ says leaning against the counter.

"We better get out there before the team starts to think the toilet ate us," Emily points out.

"Morgan will says that and Spence will explain how it's impossible," JJ says as the two exit the bathroom just in time to hear Garcia yelling.

"Oh great well someone told her to run a search she didn't like," Emily mumbles.

"Yeah probably told her I was connected to the possible unsub," JJ says laughing stiffly.

"Oh she will be pissed hopefully she can keep her mouth shut about us,"

"I don't know she just found out so it hasn't really had a chance to sink in yet,"

"I swear if she blabs about this I will kill her I worked way too hard to erase your life as Jennifer Prentiss and create I as Jennifer Jareau,"

"I know you did, I helped you," JJ says "Come on if we don't get back they'll start thinking we got swallowed by the toilet,"

"JJ that's impossible," Emily says as they reach the rest of the team.

"What's impossible?" Reid asks.

"Being swallowed by a toilet," JJ says and everyone but Reid laughs.

"Why would you run the risk of being swallowed by a toilet, I mean it logically impossible. How could you be swallowed by an inanimate object?" Reid asks.

"Of Spence," JJ says shaking her head.

"What?" Reid asks.

"Guys the case," Hotch says drawing their attention back to the personal case a hand.

"Ok let me guess you had Garcia pull the case and she couldn't hack it?" JJ asks and Hotch nods JJ turns to the computer screen where they all could see a stressed out Penelope typing away at the computer.

"WHY CANT I HACK THIS THING!" Penelope yells.

"Pen listen to me," JJ says and Penelope stops and turns to her. "Press control, alt, 87, and in the box that pops up enter jjp192," As JJ was speaking Penelope was typing in what she said as Garcia finished she looked to the screen.

"Really it was that freaking easy?" Penelope asks.

"Yeah that's why it's so hard to hack," JJ says.

"Garcia send us the file," Hotch orders.

"Already sent, Sir, if you need anything call but if it will be another unhackable file then ask JJ because apparently she's better than me," After Garcia's rant the screen goes black.

"I'll talk to her Hotch," JJ says "I know cases that are personal hit her harder than anyone,"

"JJ, why is your last name blacked out?" Morgan asks looking through the file.

**A/N: ok so tell me what you think and please please please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"I had a different last name back then and the judge blacked it out to protect me and my family," JJ says looking down at the file though she didn't need to read it.

"And it was?" Rossi asks.

"None of your business if you need to know I will tell you but for now it's irrelevant to the case," JJ says.

"Are you sure, because you could have been targeted by your former last name," Rossi points out and JJ takes a deep breath before looking to the team.

"Trust me my last name has nothing to do with what happened to me, my father and mother aren't special in anyway shape or form. I always knew Michael had a few screws loose. He was into drugs and alcohol and he was extremely abusive, it pissed my parents off to know I was with him and didn't want to end it. He kidnapped me because I broke up with him told him I was in to girls not guys,"

"So you're sure it doesn't have to do with your last name or family, maybe even one of your siblings?" Rossi asks again.

"Yes I'm sure! I only have one sibling and she's dead so it unless he had some beef with a girl he never meet than there's absolutely no reason to why he would target me because of my name," JJ yells before throwing the file on the table and storming off to the small kitchenette in the back of the plane.

"I'll go talk to her," Reid offers and no one tries to stop him as he heads back there.

"She's either going to bite his head off or break down crying," Morgan states.

"Let's hope she breaks down," Hotch says turning to Emily "Prentiss I want you on her like glue once we get there I already sent an email to Garcia telling her to get the two of you a room to share, I don't trust her alone right now,"

"Got it Hotch, but if she kills me it's on you," Emily says.

"You're the closest to her has she ever mentioned a dead sister to you?" Rossi asks.

"Um yeah he sister killed herself when JJ was 11. That's why she went to stay with her dad, she couldn't stand living in the same house her sister killed herself in," Emily says.

"How do you know all of this; when we don't?" Morgan asks

"It's not hard to get a girl to talk if you get her drunk enough on the right date and time," Emily says looking to the back of the plane where she could see JJ crying on Reids shoulder. "She broke down,"

"Thank god, I don't think Reid could of dealt with it if she started yelling and trashing him," Rossi mutters. The rest of the team looks back to the case at hand reading over the file waiting for JJ and Reid to return.

_JJ and Reid_

"Em I swear to god if you're here to lecture me on how I have to keep my cool or let the team in or to call dad and tell him we're coming, I will kill you," JJ threatens as she hears someone approach.

"Well I promise I won't lecture you or tell you to do anything you don't want to," Reid says. "Or make you call your father,"

"Spence," JJ says turning around wiping the tears from her eyes. "I thought you were Emily,"

"I could tell," Reid says "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine,"

"Don't lie to me,"

"I'll be ok. It's just a lot for me to handle right now. I'm a little stressed out,"

"I think we all are. When a case involves anyone of us I think we all just want to get it over with and put behind us," Reid says pulling the shorter blonde into a hug.

"Spence I just want this all to be a bad dream, please tell me it is," JJ begs.

"I'm sorry JJ I can't tell you that I wish I could but I can't," Reid says rubbing her back until her sobs stop.

"Thanks Reid," JJ says pulling back wiping the tears from her face.

"JJ what did you mean about your dead sister?" Reid asks gently.

"When I was 11 my sister killed herself. I couldn't stand living in that house anymore that's why I went to live with my dad," JJ whispers.

"Hey it's ok," Reid says. "What did you mean by calling your dad and telling him that we're coming?"

"I meant the team like everyone," JJ stutters quickly thanking god that Reid didn't notice her lie.

"You ready to head back to the team?" Reid asks.

"Yeah," JJ says following behind Reid as he approaches the team taking the vacant seat next to Morgan at the table. JJ heads back to the seats her and Emily started out in, Emily following not too far behind.

"Hey you ok?" Emily asks as they take their seats.

"What yeah I'm good. Don't give me that look just please let me say I'm fine at least for now then later I'll let you and dad bitch to me all you want,"

"Oh fuck dad," Emily says "He doesn't know were coming, I don't think he even realizes that we're on the same team,"

"He doesn't you never told him you got transferred?"

"No I did but I told him I got transferred to the BAU as a profiler, not a media liaison. Did you ever tell him about Jackie?"

"Yes I did he send her a card on her birthday and holidays same as for your kids, but one of us really needs to call him and tell him we're coming and that he has to pretend not to know you,"

"Which will be you because if I call your father that will definitely raise suspicion with anyone," Emily says smirking.

"Fine give me your phone I know you talk to him more than I do so he'll be more likely to answer your call than mine," JJ groans holding her hand out for Emily's phone. She dials the number and hopes that he doesn't pick up, she isn't so lucky on the fourth ring her father answers his phone.

"Hey Emily what's up?" their father asks over the phone.

"Um Dad its Jen," JJ says slowly waiting for her father's reaction.

"Jennifer is that really you?" Christopher Prentiss replies after a minute.

"Yeah, it's me,"

"Why are you calling from Emily's phone? Is she ok? Are you ok?"

"Yeah she's fine we both well not really, but that's a different story. Um do you still live in Richmond?"

"Yeah I just got back from a month long business trip though why?"

"So you haven't heard about the murders?" JJ asks.

"No I just got in the door when you called. Wait what murders?"

"The ones we think Michael Morrison is committing,"

"Michael Morison," Christopher breathes out looking at the news paper that had the lead story.

"Yeah," JJ says.

"I thought he was in jail for life!"

"Me too, he got out about 5 months ago for good behavior his probation ended 2 months ago and he went off the grid,"

"So you and Emily are coming to Richmond?"

"Yeah, we should be there in about an hour or so," JJ says. "Dad we need you to pretend not to know Em and don't mention your last name,"

"Why?" Christopher asks.

"Because the team doesn't know we are related and we would like to keep it that way for a while so there only one person down on the team not two," JJ explains.

"But haven't you two been on the same team for a while now?"

"Yes,"

"Then why haven't you told the team?"

"Because Dad it never came up listen I'll explain it more when we land right now I just want to get some sleep before we land because I have a feeling I won't be getting much sleep this trip,"

"Fine the second you land call me and I'll meet you at the police station,"

"Bye," JJ says.

"Love you sweetie see you soon," Christopher says hanging up. JJ hands Emily's phone back to her before turning to look out the window her eyes closing quickly.

**A/N: Please please please please review! Sorry for the late update i've had this chapter written for over a week but my life spiraled out of control so i hope you enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

As the team makes their way into the police station, they are greeted by a familiar face well at least to JJ and Emily.

"Hi I'm Detective Mark Ceres thank you all for coming,"

"It's not a problem Detective," Hotch says.

"Please we're not so formal here, call me Mark, and speaking of which you all are?"

"Oh sorry," Hotch says "I'm Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner, that's SSA David Rossi, Derek Morgan, and Emily Prentiss, then we have Doctor Spencer Reid and our Media Liaison Jennifer Jareau,"

"Nice to meet you all we have a room set up in the back for you," Mark says and the team looks confused. "I figured you would want your own space to work,"

"Thank you," Hotch says as they reach the conference room.

"If you need anything just holler," Mark says leaving the room trying to figure out why JJ and Emily didn't acknowledge him.

"Ok here's the game plan JJ, Prentiss I want you two to stay here and start finding everything out you can on Michael Morrison while Morgan and Reid check the abduction sites and take to the ME, and Rossi and I will check the dump sites," Hotch orders. The team splits up and JJ and Emily start looking through some of the files at hand, not ten minutes after the boys left Mark knocks on the door.

"Hey," Mark says closing the door behind him. "So do either of you want to explain why you didn't give an old friend a proper hello after what 10 years of long time no see,"

"Well they don't know we're related," Emily says pointing between her and JJ.

"Why? You know what I'm not even going to ask," Mark says knowing they must have their reasons. "So can I get a proper hello from the two of you?"

"Get your ass over here," Emily says standing up giving one of her best childhood friends a hug, JJ does the same but cuts the hug off as her phone rings.

"Jennifer Jareau," She answers not recognizing the number calling.

"Um yes Miss Jareau this is Rachael from your daughter's daycare center,"

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes but you need to come and pick her up,"

"Why?"

"Well they were playing outside and she ran into a tree and got a bloody nose and her clothes are soaked in blood and we don't have a change of clothes for her," Rachael says and JJ groans.

"Ok I'm sending someone to come and get her because I'm out of state at the moment," JJ says.

"And who will be picking her up?"

"Her Uncle William LaMontagne,"

"Ok I will call you when he arrives," Rachael says hanging up. JJ groans pick up her personal phone dialing Will's number.

"Hey Will its JJ would you mind picking Jackie up a little early she got a bloody nose and got blood all over her clothes the daycare just called me and asked me to have her picked up," JJ says quickly.

"Ok JJ I got it can you put Emily on for a second," Will asks.

"Em," JJ says holding her phone out, Emily takes it and more calmly explains the situation to Will.

"JJ, are you ok?" Emily asks.

"Yeah I'm fine," JJ says just remembering Mark is in the room. "Sorry Mark. That was my daughter's daycare center asking me to come pick her up,"

"Its fine I know what it's like," he says. "How old is she?"

"She's 4," JJ says pulling up a picture of the two of them.

"She beautiful, you and your husband are very lucky,"

"Actually I'm single," JJ says "But Emily's married,"

"Well congratulations Em, and sorry for jumping to conclusions Jen,"

"It's fine Mark. So anyone else from the old crew work here?" JJ asks

"Yeah all of us do. Um Katie, and Dan are officers, and Hannah works down in evidence,"

"Have you told any of them we are here?"

"No but I will and I'll tell them to ignore Em unless she's alone," Mark says and Emily laughs.

"Ok tell them I'll make time to be alone so I can see them," Emily says as they hear a knock on the door.

"Markl I got a Christopher Prentiss here he said he's looking for the FBI," a young officer says opening the door a crack.

"Send him back," Mark says and the door opens further and an older man dressed in a suit walks in.

"Jen, Emily, long time, no see," Christopher says

"Hey dad you remember Mark right?" JJ asks

"Of course the five of you use to always trash the house and leave it for me to clean," Christopher says "Speaking of which have you found that bastard yet?"

"Um dad we haven't ruled as a suspect yet, it's merely an educated guess," Emily says

"So you mean it's only an educated guess that the torture these women are going through isn't the same to what your sister did at the hands of that sociopath?" Christopher yells.

"Wait you already know how this is?" Mark asks.

_Morgan and Reid_

"So they were taken from their cars in after work, it's the same thing every time," Morgan says as the leave the parking lot of the fourth abduction.

"He must have prior knowledge of the lots he keeps his face hidden," Reid points out.

"Let's get over to the ME see if she has anything for us," Morgan says as they pull out of the parking lot and follows the navigator to the hospital. They make their way down to the morgue.

"Hi how can I help you?" An older woman asks as she closes a file placing it on her desk.

"Are you the ME?" Morgan asks.

"Yeah Doctor Ellie D' Angelo, are you with the FBI about the murders?"

"Yes I'm Agent Derek Morgan and this is Doctor Spencer Reid," Morgan says shaking hands with the doctor.

"Can you tell us what you found out?" Reid asks.

"That this is one sick motherfucker?" She offers and Derek laughs.

"We already got that part," Morgan says.

"Ok on the other hand, each of the girls was raped several time both pre and post mortem. They have cuts on their arms, abdomen, and legs, and on their lower back they have a rose carved into the lower part of their back," She says handing them a file which documented her findings.

"He's a necrophilia, that doesn't fit the profile;" Reid mumbles "Is there anything that is bugging you about these bodies or this case in general?"

"Just the necrophilia part," Doctor D' Angelo says thinking a minute "Wait… there has been something bugging me about this case since the start. I had a similar case like this when I was starting out as a physician it must have been 10 or 15 years ago. This young girl was a brunette same thing she was raped had the same cuts all over her body same with the rose carved into her back. I think I have the file in my desk wait a minute," the doctor heads over to her desk and starts shifting through the files. "Here you go,"

Morgan and Reid exchange a glance before looking through JJ's file all the same marks and bruises and the four victims.

"Is this women still alive or did he kill her too?" Morgan asks knowing the answer.

"No she lived, it was her boyfriend that did this to her I believe her name is Jennifer she changed it and moved shortly after she escaped,"

"Do you have any idea what her last name was or what she changed it to?" Reid asks.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you her last name but I know she changed it to Jareau it's her mother's maiden name," the doctor says "And before you ask I can't tell you because her family paid a lot of money to get that covered up,"

"Ok thank you for all this can we take these files?" Morgan asks.

"Yeah, let's hope you catch this guy before we need to meet again," Reid and Morgan head to go "Wait Agents I think the boyfriends name was Michael Morrison,"

"Thank you," Reid says as they leave the room. As they get to the car Morgan punches the steering wheel making Reid jump.

"This is fucked up. Why didn't JJ ever tell us about this?" Morgan yells.

"I don't know Morgan but we need to get this to Hotch it could help us figure out who's doing this unsub is," Reid says the duo head back to the police station

_Hotch and Rossi_

"All of the dump sites are secluded running paths, only locals run these trails," Hotch says.

"He dumps on the edge of the path so as soon as someone runs past they will see the body," Rossi points out looking to the place were the latest body was dumped.

"So he wants them found quickly but he doesn't want them in plain sight,"

"How the hell are we going to catch a guy who has been living off the wilderness for the three months?"

"I don't know. How do you think JJ will handle being on this case I have half a mind to order her back to Virginia right now,"

"But if you do she will take time off and stay with her father if we keep her on the team we are bunking her with Prentiss and she won't let her do anything stupid," Rossi points out.

"What's going on between the two of them lately?" Hotch asks.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean did you see all the secretive conversations they have had since we got this file and it was Emily's phone JJ used to call her father not her own,"

"She did?" Rossi asks and Hotch nods "Well maybe her phone was dead and being FBI agents is tough and being female must be even harder I think she's just afraid we will treat her differently after this case is over because of her past,"

"I think we all realize that after this case ends we will be going home with a new JJ,"

**A/N: so please review because if all of you reviewed there would be more reviews than there are. If you want to see anything in this story review or PM me! thanks and i hope you enjoy!1**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! and i hope you enjoy!**_

"Mark we might have a suspect but we don't know for sure," Emily says shooting a glare at her father.

"And who would that be?"

"Michael," JJ says wiping tears from her eyes.

"Michael, as in Michael Morrison, Michael?" Mark yells causing officers outside the conference room to stop talking and look in their direction.

"Yeah," JJ says jumping as the door opens.

"Hey we just got back from the ME, hey JJ are you ok?" Reid asks.

"Yeah Spence I'm fine. Guys this is my dad Christopher," JJ says.

"Nice to meet you Mr. I'm sorry, JJ didn't say your last name," Morgan says.

"Christopher is just fine," Christopher says shaking the African Americans hand. "And you are?"

"Agent Derek Morgan you can call me Morgan though," Morgan says returning the shake, before turning to JJ "Come on why won't your tell us your last name!"

"Because it is driving you guys insane," JJ says putting on a fake smile.

"What type of blackmail do you have over Garcia she won't even tell me," Morgan whines

"Oh I won't tell you and neither will Pen, because if she does she'll find out just why I'm the best shooter in the FBI and I'll be using her computers as targets,"

"So she knows?" Morgan asks.

"I have no idea but I warned her via email that if she did find out and told any of you my threat will come true," JJ says crossing her arms glaring at Morgan.

"Ok, Blondie, you win," Morgan says.

"Call me Blondie again and once we get back to Quantico I will give you a pile of files so high you won't be done with them until NEXT Christmas," JJ threatens.

"Oh I'm so scared," Morgan jokes and the four agents laugh.

"Wait is she serious?" Christopher asks.

"About, what part Dad?" JJ asks.

"All of it, the files and best shooter in the FBI?"

"Both are true and I will make him suffer if he calls me Blondie again. So what did you guys find out at the ME's?" JJ asks.

"Well you know her Doctor Ellie D' Angelo," Reid says, handing her one of the files he had printed out before getting to the conference room. JJ flips through the photos quickly before closing the file and placing it on the table Emily looks through it a little while longer than JJ does before placing hers on the table as well. There is a quick knock on the door and a woman opens it sticking her head in.

"Hey Mark, I have the stuffed bagged and ta- OMG JEN!" the new comer yells running in and jumps into JJs arms, as soon as she does Emily leaves the conference room whispering that she has to go to the bathroom.

"Hey Hannah," JJ laughs returning the hug.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Hannah asks turning to Mark. "And why didn't you tell me she was here,"

"I'm here with the FBI Hannah, my team and I are investigating the murders," JJ says "And don't kill him we just got here about an hour ago,"

"Fine you're off the hook do Katie and Dan know?"

"No there out in the field right now," Mark says.

"Fine but the second they get back you need to tell them," Hannah demands crossing her arms over her chest.

"JJ, are you going to introduce us or no?" Morgan asks.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Hannah, meet Agent Derek Morgan and Doctor Spencer Reid, and you should remember my father," JJ says pointing to each person as she introduces them.

"Nice to meet you guys and of course I remember him, it's nice to see you again Mr. P-," Hannah starts and JJ coughs very loudly, pretending to choke on some water.

"You ok?" Hannah asks quickly.

"Yeah," JJ cough "Just chocked on a little water I'm fine,"

"Come on JJ what's the deal why can't we know your last name?" Morgan whines again.

"Because it's killing you and I am finding great enjoyment in this," JJ says and Hannah just looks confused.

"I'll explain it to you later," Mark says laughing.

"Ok what were you saying when you walked in," JJ asks.

"Oh that yeah I logged all the evidence and it's in the system I can bring it up here if you want," Hannah says.

"No that's ok Emily and I will come down and look at it as so as she gets back from where ever she went," Morgan says looking around the room. "Where did she go by the way?"

"I think she said something about going to the bathroom," Reid says as JJ's phone vibrates JJ glances at it and sees it's from Emily asking if Hannah was gone. JJ shoots of a quick reply no, Emily replies with an angry face fine I'll call PG see if she has anything. JJ smiles at the text and sees everyone is staring at her.

"What," JJ asks blushing.

"Who you texting I thought you said u bombed your date?" Morgan teases.

"I did and I was texting Will you know Emily husband the one watching my kid when we are working this case?" JJ lies.

"Your kid?" Hannah asks.

"Um yeah my daughter Jackie she stays with our team mates Agent Emily Prentiss' husband or her godmother when we get called out on cases," JJ says.

"Ok," Hannah says slowly wondering why she doesn't stay with her father, who her father was, and most importantly how can Emily and JJ work together and there team not know they are sisters. "Well why don't you come down to the evidence locker with me because we need to get caught up on so many thing and I have a few questions for you," Hannah demands dragging JJ out of the room shooting a glance to the men left in the room.

"Morgan, behave," JJ calls as she is dragged away her tone threatening.

"Ok so what was JJ like as a rebellious teenager," Morgan asks the second the girls are out of ear shot.

"I am not answering that because I have a feeling that she would kill you as well as me if I tell you," Christopher replies as Hotch and Rossi return.

"What did you guys get from the ME?" Hotch asks as they walk in. Stopping as he sees Christopher "Who are you?"

"I'm Christopher Jen's father," Chris says.

"I'm Agent Aaron Hotchner that is Agent David Rossi, where is JJ by the way?" Hotch asks.

"Well apparently JJ knows Mark here along with some of the other officers so she was dragged down to the evidence locker with a very perky blonde who works down there," Morgan says handing Hotch and Rossi the ME file.

"Ok then," Rossi mumbles before whispering to Hotch. "Um are we talking in front of him or no?"

"No let's get them out of here," Hotch says. "Mark, Christopher if you don't mind can you please step out of the room so we can discuss our findings as soon as we have something we will tell you,"

"Why we already know who you're looking for I want to help you find that son of a bitch, Morrison deserves to rot in hell for what he's done," Christopher snaps and the four agents exchange a glance.


	6. Chapter 6

"Where's Em?" Hannah asks as soon as they are out of ear shot from the boys.

"Outside calling our technical analyst, Penelope Garcia," JJ says as they walk outside they find Emily.

"No Will don't you dare give them sugar before bed, No I don't care if you're out numbered you will not give the kids chocolate at 4 o'clock in the afternoon and don't forget it is also an hour before dinner so they won't eat and then you will have to deal with three sugar crashed kids who are grumpy and don't want to eat dinner," Emily says turning around when she hears laughter and sees JJ and Hannah standing two feet away. "You know what Will do whatever you want cause you have to deal with them and when you call me later to night I will say I told you so, yeah go right ahead and see what happens, listen I got to go, love you too bye,"

"He wants to give them candy before dinner?" JJ asks laughing.

"He is doomed but he doesn't get that giving three kids under the age of 6, candy is not a good idea on an empty stomach," Emily laughs turning to Hannah. "Long time no see,"

"You're married and have a kid?" Hannah asks.

"Yeah two actually a daughter and son," Emily says.

"Congrats to the both of you" Hannah says hugging Emily. "Now we need to go have girl talk to get caught up on the past however many years we have missed," Hannah grabs both of their hands and starts to drag them back to her office by the evidence locker. Once inside she closes and locks the door behind them. "Now talk why doesn't your team know you two are sisters and why is your last name now Jareau and no longer Prentiss?" JJ slumps into one of the seats and Emily takes the one next to her both looking at each other before JJ replies.

"Do you remember when the five of us went on that week long camping trip and Michael bailed out four days early so we could spend some time alone?"

"Yeah after that you up and left heading back to Pennsylvania with no explanation at all and Michael got busted for drug and alcohol abuse and is in prison,"' Hannah says "Right?"

"No, um no just before the trip I tried to break it off with him but he convinced me to spend the four days away with him one on one, after we left he hit me over the head knocking me out then next thing I knew is that I woke up tied to a bed in this cabin somewhere in the woods. Michael held me there for three days before I was able to escape I until I hit the street I flagged down a car and then Michael got arrested and my dad paid a lot of money to get it covered up as drug and alcohol abuse and distribution," JJ says.

"Oh, my, gosh," Hannah mumbles.

"So once I got back to Pennsylvania I changed my last name to Jareau because I didn't want there to be a chance that he find me somehow. Dad paid a lot of people a lot of money to get this whole thing covered up,"

"Wait so what's happening to those girls the ones who were murdered happened to you?" Hannah asks and JJ nods.

"Even the rose?" Hannah asks and JJ stands up and turns around lifting her shirt up so she can see the scar on her lower back. Hannah gasps and grabs JJ into a bone crushing hug.

"You could of old us," Hannah says.

"I know but how do I tell you guys that we all split up that night me and Michael you and Dan and Katie and Mark. Speaking of which, you guys still together?"

"Um well I'm married to Dan and we have a daughter, and one on the way, and Katie and Mark are married with a son," Hannah says blushing.

"Congratulations," Emily and JJ say at the same time causing the three of them to laugh.

"So how far along are you?" Emily asks.

"Surprisingly 5 months," Hannah says.

"Wow I wouldn't have even known if you didn't tell us," Emily says.

"Trust me in a month you will I didn't start showing with my daughter until I was 6 months along," Hannah says smiling as they hear a knock on the door. "Come in,"

"Hey we heard a certain someone was back in town," Dan says from the door.

"Hey Dan," JJ says smiling standing up hugging him then Katie as they enter.

"Emily," Katie says hugging the brunette agent.

"Hey guys," JJ says wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Dan asks from where he stands his arms wrapped around his wife's waist.

"Well here we go again," JJ mumbles and Emily rubs her younger sisters back as she explain for the second time what happened with her and Michael Morrison. Once she finishes she can't even meet her friends glance.

"Jen, why didn't you tell us?" Katie asks from where she sits on Hannah's desk.

"Because I couldn't ok, when I told you guys I was leaving it took all I had in me not to tell you what Michael did to me but I couldn't let you guys live with that I couldn't ruin what you guys thought of him, I just couldn't bring myself to do so,"

"Jen you know we would think differently of you yeah we would be ready to kill Michael but we would stand by you and defend you," Dan says his eyes full of anger. "Was he hurting you before that?" JJ stays quiet and four sets of eyes turn to her.

"JJ," Emily says softly "Did he hurt you before hand?" JJ nods slowly her eyes filling up with tears. "Hey look at me. We will catch him and he will spend the rest of his life rotting in prison he will never get out again,"

"Yeah I know we will get him but will it be before or after he kills another woman," JJ asks viciously.

"You know I can't answer that," Emily says.

_Conference Room_

Three hours later the whole BAU team was back in the conference room. JJ throws the file she was holding on to the table.

"I swear if I have to look at one more file my head is going to explode," JJ groans running her fingers through her hair.

"Same here," Morgan agrees mimicking her motions, well except for running his fingers through his hair.

"I agree what do you say we call it a night and meet back here around 10 tomorrow?" Hotch asks, everyone shakes there head in agreement as they pack up for the night. Once they reach the hotel they split off in to three groups of two. Hotch and Rossi, Morgan and Reid, and JJ and Emily each head to their shared rooms across the hall from each other.

"Night guys," JJ calls as she gets her door open.

"Night JJ," Reid says as he and Morgan fight over the room key to see who get the bed closet to the window.

"I swear if those two keep fighting Hotch will split the two of them up and they will be rooming with one of us," Emily says groaning.

"I call dibs on Spence," JJ says laughing.

"Fine," Emily says throwing her bag on the bed closet to the door knowing JJ likes the one by the window.

"I am so ready for bed," JJ groans as she throws her hair into a messy bun.

"I'm calling Will do you want me to see if Jackie is awake?" Emily asks as JJ ducks into the bathroom.

"Yeah I'm hoping in the shower real quick I'll be out in 10 minutes," JJ calls and Emily can hear the water running as Will picks up.

"You were right, how do I get them to stop!" Will yells the second he picks up.

"I'm sorry can I say I told you so now?" Emily asks laughing.

"Yes fine call me whatever you want just tell me how to get them to calm down!" He begs.

"Sorry you just have to let them run the sugar out of their systems there's not much more you can do,"

"Motherfucker," Will mumbles and Emily can hear her son yell "Bad word Daddy, bad word! Daddy said fockers daddy said fockers!"

"Well at least he got it wrong," Emily offers laughing.

"Oh yeah you don't have to deal with it," Will says before yelling "WILLIAM LAMONTANGE JUNIOR STOP SWEARING OR YOU ARE GOING TO BED RIGHT NOW!"

"Daddy said fockers, daddy said fockers!" Will jr keeps yelling.

"What's going on?" JJ asks when she comes out and sees Emily laughing so hard she's crying.

"Will gave them candy and he swore when he realized that there is no way to calm them down besides having them run the sugar out of their bodies, and he swore and now Jr. is running around yelling 'Daddy said fockers' over and over," Emily explains turning the phone on speaker. Just in time to hear Jackie join in "Unca Will say focker, Unca Will say focker,"

"Oh, my gosh," JJ mummers laughing. "Will can you put Jackie on?"

"Jackie come talk to your mother," Will yells holding the phone out.

"MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY! Unca Will gave us candy and ice cream, and it was really yummy and, and, and, guess what Mommy?" a hyped up 4 year old asks causing JJ to laugh.

"What sweetie,"

"Unca Will said if we calm down we get more candy! Mommy I love candy I want more candy! Bye Mommy I go gets more candy," Jackie yells running after Jr. who managed to grab some chocolate from the cabinet.

"Will how much candy did you give them?" Emily asks.

"I gave them a bowl of ice cream each a small one and I left to make a call when I got back they were covered in chocolate syrup, sprinkles, and whipped cream. I swear if I knew that was going to happen I would of never stepped foot out of that room," He swears.

"Well you learnt your lesson," Emily say "Can you put either Jr. or Maria on I want to say good night before they crash," Emily takes her phone off speaker.

"Maria come say hi to Mommy when I go kill your brother and cousin for stealing candy," Will hands his three year old daughter the phone and runs to the playroom where the two older kids had ran.

"HI MAMA!" Maria yells.

"Hi sweetie, are you behaving for Daddy?" Emily asks.

"Dada gave ice cream, Jr, gave coco sauce and sprinkles," Maria says her voice becoming laced with sleep. Maria yawns deeply and Emily smiles.

"Wow that sounds like fun, are you sleepy honey?"

"Yeah Mama I sleepy," Maria says.

"Ok why don't you go lay down on you beanie bag until daddy comes back," Emily says. "But go give daddy his phone back first,"

"Night, night mommy," Maria says after yelling "Daddy mama want,"

"How the hell did you get her asleep?" Will asks.

"I just talked to her," Emily says. "Can you put Jr. on now,"

"Yeah sure," Will says handing the phone to his eldest child.

"Hi Mommy," Jr. says.

"Hey sweetie did you have a fun day at school?" Emily asks holding back a laugh as her son talks 500 words a minute explaining at such a rate that it all sounds like gibberish to Emily.

"Doesn't that sound fun Mommy?" Jr. asks his voice slowing slightly.

"Yeah it does, but you got to do me a favor,"

"What mommy,"

"You have to behave for daddy, no more stealing candy or adding candy to your ice cream," Emily says.

"Yes mommy I promise to behave," Jr. says.

"Good I promise to be home as soon as possible,"

"You better,"

"I will, good night sweetie,"

"Night mommy love you," Jr. says yawning.

"Love you too, why don't you give the phone to daddy then go upstairs to bed. Bring Jackie with you she's going to sleep on the pull out until mommy and Auntie JJ get home ok?"

"Ok mommy," Jr. says handing his father the phone and grabs a sleepy Jackie as they make their way up stairs.

"I'm not even going to ask how you got them off the sugar high," Will says collapsing on to the couch.

"Good because I will never tell you," Emily says. "Listen we've had a busy day I'm going to hop in the shower then go to bed,"

"Ok sweetie. Love you," Will says.

"Love you too bye," Emily says hanging up. She hops in the shower and when she's done she climbs into bed.

"Jen, everything's going to work out fine," Emily says.

"I know but just how soon is the question," JJ says turning off the table lamp closing her eyes for the night.

* * *

**A/N: ok i know you guys want to see the team find out about JJ and Emily and they will trust me give me a few more chapters and slowly one by one they will figure it out! So please review and tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok i ****REALLY REALLY REALLY**** hate this chapter i've rewritten this like 10 times so tell me what you think and if you really don't like it ill take it down and try to fix it. So please review.**

"How the hell do we know who this, guy is but we have absolutely nothing on him, and no idea where the hell he is," Morgan yells throwing the file on to the table and starts to pace the side of the room, everyone looking at him having the same thoughts.

"Why don't we break for lunch and when we come back we will look at this with new eyes forgetting everything we already know?" Hotch asks trying to break the tension in the room.

"Fine," Morgan says and everyone closes their files packing up. Just as they are about to leave the room, Mark barges in.

"Um… you guys need to see this," Mark says handing them an envelope.

"What is it?" JJ asks as she watches Rossi place pictures of the missing woman on the table.

"He's taunting us," Hotch points out picking up the folded piece of paper, and begins to read it out loud. "Dear Agents and my lovely Jennifer, Our group is finally reunited once again in this small hell hold of a town. So if you didn't know it was me, your dear ex-boyfriend, who was killing all these whores that cover our streets. You should now! You brought them all here and they are all going to die. Like, you should of. You will pay for getting loose I was only trying to help you. Jenny you were brainwashed, you love me not those stupid women, who you have dated. This is all, your fault. If you didn't break up with me these women would still be alive! Every time I kill them I feel like I'm killing you just as I should of done when we went on that camping trip. I will get you Jenny. I will! I will make you again mine just like I did all those years ago.  
See you soon Jenny and Friends.  
P.S. I hope you like your rose." During the time when Hotch was reading the letter JJ had grown paler.

"I am going to kill that bastard," Christopher growls, no one had noticed he had entered the room sometime during the letter.

"Oh my gosh," JJ murmurs "This is all, my fault," JJ starts to fall but Emily catches her before she does. Emily slowly brings her the rest of the way to the floor. JJ turns and buries her head in Emily's shoulder.

"Hey, JJ look at me," Emily says but JJ ignores her. "Jen, look at me," JJ complies "This is not your fault he's sick and sent that to torture you and if you let him get to you then your letting him win,"

"She's right Jen," Christopher says "Don't let this bastard get to you. Your team will catch him and he will either die or go to jail for the rest of his god dam life," JJ slumps more in to Emily's shoulder crying harder. Emily starts to rub her back trying to calm her down.

"JJ I want you to go back to the hotel I don't want to see you back here ok?" Hotch orders. "Prentiss I want you to go back there with her,"

"No Hotch," JJ says sitting up straighter "I need to stay here. I need to be part of this,"

"No go back to the hotel and get yourself together. Go on a run or head to a gym and blow off some steam I don't want to see you back here for at least two hours I am not taking you off this case if you can keep your head clear," Hotch orders.

"Fine," JJ says getting up with the help of Emily and Mark.

"Prentiss I want you on her do not let her out of your sight," Hotch says.

"What no! I am not a child I can take care of myself!" JJ yells.

"I don't care if you can or not. You're not thinking clearly, I do not want to give this guy any chance to get to you," Hotch says and JJ nods slowly.

"Fine, but I'm not happy about this," JJ growls she waits for Emily to grab her stuff and leaves with her and their father.

"I have never seen her lose her cool like that," Mark says.

"I can't remember seeing her like that either," Reid says.

"Ok so what are we going to do?" Morgan asks collapsing into a chair.

"How many people touched this?" Hotch asks turning to Mark.

"I have no idea it came in with the mail. The post man said it was dropped off at the station and he was asked to deliver it ASAP and that he even paid extra to have him hand deliver it," Mark says.

"Dam so too many to get prints off of," Rossi mumbles watching as Reid takes the note and holds it up to the light.

"What is he doing?" Mark asks.

"Who knows if he finds something he will tell us," Morgan says.

"Hey guys look at this," Reid says, placing the paper back on the paper.

"What?" Morgan asks.

"It looks like something is written here," Reid says pointing to the bottom of the page. "It looks like it was written is invisible ink or lemon juice,"

"Lemon ju- you know what I'm not even going to ask," Rossi says "Can we get a black light in here?"

"Yeah give me a second," Mark says and leaves the room going back a few seconds later. "Here,"

"Can you shut off the lights and shut the blinds," Reid asks turning the black light on placing it over the table. "Guys look at this,"

_JJ, Emily, and Christopher_

"This is so unfair he is debunking me because I'm female," JJ says slamming the car door shut.

"No he's not Jen. If he was debunking you he would of kicked you off the case, but he isn't," Emily reminds her from the driver's seat.

"This is so unfair," JJ groans as Emily starts the car.

"It is sweetie, it is," Christopher says from his spot in the back seat.

"Why me dad, why me,"

"I truly don't know honey," Christopher says, and they lapse in to a comfortable silence

"Come one lets go by Charlie's get an ice cream and then go for a run," Emily says looking over at the blonde.

"Emily, keep your eyes on the road," Christopher says, and Emily looks to the road, just in time to see they had traveled over the yellow line heading right in to on coming traffic.


	8. Chapter 8

Emily sees the car and servers to missing it but a few inches, Emily pulls over into the breakdown lane.

"You guys ok?" Emily asks trying to get her ragged breathing under control; she sees her father and sister doing the same.

"What the fuck Em are you trying to get us killed!?" JJ yells.

"Maybe?" Emily says letting out a strangled laugh.

"See this is why you always pay attention to the road not people in the back seat!" Christopher says.

"Yeah I know, I know," Emily says. "So you guys ok or do we need to run by the emergency room?"

"I'm good," JJ says leaning back in her chair "God Em well at least you got out heart running and it defiantly helped me clear my mind but I don't think Hotch meant to do this when he told you to help me get my mind off of the case,"

"I'm fine too and I agree with Jenny about that," Christopher says getting his breathing back under control. "How about you let me drive the rest of the way?"

"I agree with that! Emily, get in the back seat of the car now!" JJ says using her 'mom' voice.

"Yes mom," Emily says dodging JJ's slap.

"Emily be nice to your sister you not old enough for me to ground you," Christopher says.

"But she's the one who tried to slap me!" Emily whines.

"Emily,"

"Father,"

"The two of you stop it now!" JJ says laughing picking up her phone "Agent Jareau… what's up… yes… ok… I will… yeah… got it… love you too… bye," once JJ had started her conversation Christopher had pulled out of the break out lane and started safely driving down the free way.

"Who were you talking too?" Christopher asks.

"Mom," JJ says and Christopher groans. "She wanted me to tell you she said hi and that she is coming up later today,"

"Oh joy the first stepmother is coming to visit," Emily says laughing.

"Yeah two out of four or is it more now dad?" JJ asks laughing.

"Very funny it has only been the four I swear," Christopher says.

"Did you tell Sandy that she has to pretend not to know me?" Emily asks.

"Crap no I'll pick her up from the air port and tell her then," JJ says they spend the rest of the ride in silence before pulling up to her old house.

"I thought we were going to the hotel?" JJ says.

"Yeah but I decided to take a detour," Christopher says as the trio gets out and starts walking to the house… well mansion. When they enter the house, they are mobbed by, two full grown German Sheppard's.

"Oh my god," JJ says backing away from the dogs. "No, no, no, no,"

"Jenny what's wrong?" Christopher asks as he watches his youngest daughter back herself against the door away from the dogs who have stopped licking and jumping everyone but instead sit about 5 feet from her looking confused.

"Shit," Emily says approaching JJ her hand up in front of her. "They're not going to hurt you Jen,"

"No! No, get them away," JJ sobs reaching for her gun. Emily places her hand over JJ's hand which lies on her gun. "No Em let go they killed her I have to,"

"Jennifer look at me," Emily orders "They didn't hurt anyone ok, they're not going to hurt you,"

"They're not?" JJ asks realization dawning in her eyes.

"No they're not. Remember they're the puppies we pulled out of the river the month before I left for Garfield High school with the ambassador? You sent me pictures of them every day,"

"Shadow and Daisy," JJ says slowly, and Emily nods.

"Yeah," Emily says taking JJ's gun out of its holster and placing it on the table next to them "You don't need this ok?"

"Ok," JJ says nodding.

"Will one of you explain to me what the fuck is going on?" Christopher asks looking between her and the dogs.

"A year after Jackie was born, just after Emily joined the team, we got called out on this case where this unsub was using his dogs to kill one them. Spence and I went to talk to who we believed was a suspect but he ran and we split up I went into the barn where his… his dogs attacked me… I killed them I had to," JJ says walking up to the two dogs petting Shadow on the head wincing slightly as she begins to lick her hand.

"Oh Jenny I'm so sorry," Christopher says watching as his daughter slowly approaches the two dogs who use to sleep next to her on her bed. He hates the uncertain look in her eyes as she pets them.

"It's ok," JJ says "It's in the past," JJ bends down to the dog's height and scratches Shadow behind the ear as Daisy had gone to Emily. JJ smiles as Shadows back leg starts to quiver as she scratches behind her ear.

"See not all dogs are bad," Emily says smiling.

"Yeah," JJ says jumping as the dog licks her hand suddenly.

_Police Station_

"Do you really think Prentiss can get JJ to calm down and get her mind off this case," Reid asks.

"I hope so kid," Morgan says. "Hey guys look at this; all the victims have dirt and pine needles under their finger nails and in their wounds, and they have cuts all over their feet,"

"Ok so what does that mean?" Mark asks looking at the map Reid had constructed with colorful pens markers and thumb tacks.

"It can mean a lot of things," Rossi says. "It could mean he dragged them through the woods to his car, that he doesn't have a proper floor in the cabin, or that he let them escape and then recaptured them before they got to far,"

"I think it's the last one," Morgan says.

"Why?" Hotch asks looking over the file then up to the board.

"Because remember JJ said she ran the second she got a chance," Morgan says.

"So he's letting them get away isn't that risky?" Mark asks.

"Extremely because if he loses them or they get lost in the woods it will throw him off his schedule and it will make him go on a spree or stop killing all together," Hotch says as there is a knock on the door.

"You guys might want to hear this," A cop says sticking her head in through the door.

"What is it Lee?" Mark asks.

"Um Ashley Nelson just showed up at the hospital," Lee says "She's not talking but she's pretty beat up,"

**A/N: Please tell me what you think! Hope you guys enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ok... hi i'm back! so sorry for the long break but it's been a stressful holiday season and once the holidays ended and all the family left i sat down and wrote half of this, then my laptop broke and the computer store said ti would cost more to fix than it would just to buy a new laptop and so i got a new one (ps i hate windows 8) and i dont know how to use it so thank you to my sister for letting me borrow her laptop, which she thinks is at her boyfriends house... so any ways i hope you like it and please review!**

"Let's go we need to find out what she knows," Morgan says getting up.

"Stop we are not going anywhere," Hotch orders.

"What! We need to question her we need to find this guy," Morgan yells.

"We are going to question her. You're not. I'll send JJ and Prentiss to question her," Hotch says.

"Why are we going to put JJ through that pain again?"

"Morgan she just escaped from this guy who hurt her, raped, and probably branded her. We send you in or if one of us goes she will shut down and not talk to us and it could lead to someone else getting hurt or killed," Rossi says.

"Fuck," Morgan mumbles "Fine your right,"

"I'm going to call Prentiss see if she and JJ are up to it," Hotch says getting up.

"Hey Hotch I swear I'm getting JJ to relax," Emily laughs as the dogs trip over each other going for a ball thrown by JJ.

"Ashley Nelson escaped and is at the hospital,"

"Is she ok?"

"I don't know she refuse to talk to anyone I want you and JJ to go and talk to her," Hotch says.

"Ok let me ask JJ to see if she's up to it if she isn't I'll go alone," Emily says.

"If she isn't I'll send Reid to go with you," Hotch says.

"Got it boss," Emily says hanging up.

"Who was that Em?" JJ asks.

"Hotch, Ashley Nelson escaped and she's at the hospital," Emily says putting her phone back in her pocket and picking up the ball Daisy had dropped at her feet.

"Does Hotch want us back at the station?" JJ asks.

"He wants us to give her a cognitive interview," Emily says looking up at her blonde sister "He said that if you're not feeling up to it then I can go by myself,"

"No I want to come, I owe that much to Ashley," JJ mumbles.

"You were leaving him for her weren't you?" Emily asks.

"Yeah, we had the same schedule in school she… she helped me realize what I was felling and that those feelings weren't wrong or dirty like Father Mitchell told me,"

"Are you sure you want to go I can do this by myself I don't want you to push yourself to far,"

"Em, I'll be fine I swear it just I haven't seen Ashley since I told her I was moving back in with mom," JJ says as they get into the SUV.

"It'll work out if it was meant too," Emily jokes earning herself a slap on the arm. The rest of the ride to the hospital is done in silence; once they get there they walk up to the nurses desk flashing their badges.

"How may I help you?" the nurse asks.

"What room is Ashley Nelson in?" JJ asks.

"Room 342 right down the hall to the left," she says watching as the two agents head down the hall before mumbling "God bless them for doing what they do,"

As JJ and Emily reach the room they exchange a glance before knocking on the open door, they hear a soft go away but enter anyways.

"Ashley Nelson," Emily says "Hi I'm Agent Emily Prentiss and this is Agent Jennifer Jareau can we ask you a few questions?"

"Go away," the injured blonde says not turning to face them.

"Please Ash, it'll help us catch him," JJ says walking up to the side of the bed taking Ashley's hand.

"No way," Ashley says turning her head "Jen?"

"Yeah it's me," JJ says smiling. "We can catch up later but right now can Emily ask you some questions about what happened I swear I'll be right hear the whole time,"

"Ok," Ashley says siting up in her bed "I'm ready,"

"Ashley we are going to do something called a conative interview, basically what I'm going to ask you to do is close your eyes and remember not only what you felt, but what you smelt, heard, and in more detail what you saw," Emily says and Ashley nods. "Ok I want you to close your eyes,"

"It'll be ok I promise," JJ says squeezing her hand and watches as she closes her eyes. And the shrill tone of Emily's phone breaks the silence.

_Morgan, Hotch, Rossi, Reid_

"So what did Prentiss say?" Rossi asks as Hotch hangs up.

"She said she'd talk to JJ and if JJ couldn't handle it then she would call back and I would send one of you to meet her there," Hotch says taking another sip of his coffee.

"I have a feeling JJ is going to go, even if just to prove to herself and us that she can handle this case and the baggage that comes with it," Rossi says as the door opens and Detective Ceres enters.

"Do you guys want anything for lunch I'm sending one of the guys to a pizza place around the corner," Mark says.

"Peperoni fine's for the all of us," Rossi says as Morgan answers a call from Garcia.

"Garcia, you're on speaker," Morgan says.

"Ok I got the deep and dirty on our resident creeper of the week," Garcia says and Morgan laughs.

"What do you have?" Morgan asks.

"Michael Morrison age 35 got out of prison about 5 months ago and he ended parole early due to good behavior, 3 months ago he went off the grid, the apartment he was renting emptied, the store he went to he stopped, everything he did while on parole he stopped doing the second he got off of it," Garcia starts "But he isn't that good that he can escape the clutches of the oracle of good and pure. I have the location of his cabin,"

"What is it Mama?" Morgan asks.

"Already on your tablets, please go catch this jerk," Garcia begs before hanging up. The five men leave the conference room and head out to the SUV Mark ordering a bunch of officers to follow. As they silently pull up surrounding the cabin in the middle of the woods.

"MICHAEL MORRISON, COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED!" Hotch yells as they see movement from behind the cabin, and a gunshot followed by a thud and a scream.


End file.
